conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Western Megakawashan
Category: Introduction Western Megakawashan is the farthest away from all other regions of Megakawashan. It's over 1,000 miles away from Northern Megakawashan, the Eastern Region of Megakawashan, and Southern Megakawashan. President Dinah Snyder of Uzea supported the colonization of the Western Region of Megakawashan in 45 AD, their men traveled 7 years over several trading routes, one being the infamous Milk Road, in 52 AD, they arrived! The first country, The Far East, was founded in 53 AD. Colonization Colonization started around 52 AD, enforced by Dinah Snyder of Uzea. Colonization started from the Far East and spread down to the coast. Many nations were colonized under the jurisdiction of England, Greece and France. The Countries The countries in Western Megakawashan include: * The Far East- The eastern most country, located to the north of the mainland. * Apauperon- The largest nation in Western Megakawashan. * Ashington- England's first claimed territory in Western Megakawashan. They also own a nation in Northern Megakawashan called Ecrington. * Thoyaya- Greece's first claimed land, While not on the coast, it utilizes small trading routes through its bordering countries in front of it to reach the New Greece Coast. * Ikul (Expansion)- Ikul, a nation in Southern Megakawashan, expanded its reach in 100 AD to the west. They picked up one small territory on the New Greece Coast. * New Ikul (Expansion)- New Ikul, another country from the southern region, picked up a nation right next to its neighbor, Ikul. Now they're neighbors in the South and West! * Acria- Another one of Greece's colonies. Very close to The Milk Road, so they're technically connected to the Midlands, East, North and South! * New Greece- Greece's last territory in the west. The New Greece Coast is named after them. They receive Milk Road access via Acria. * Espil- France's first territory, taken in 105 AD. * Ofron- The second largest nation in the region. Has a tight bond with Apauperon. * New Sussex and New Scotland- Two nations both named after places in the UK. * The New States of America (Brayburg, Muzea, Ucrania, Kel, Kai, Mugomay, Doephelay, and Lionsville.)- Several mini-states that belong to America, but haven't been added to the democracy. * Xusmainia- Two separate pieces of land on opposite sides of The Ultramarine Bay. * Ostein- The last civilized country. Friends with Ofron. The non-labeled countries are either too small to fit names, or haven't been colonized yet. The last set date was 210 AD. I (Epic146) don't intend on squeezing names into the smaller countries. The Ikulian and New Ikulian Colonization of the New Greece Coast {95 AD- 100 AD} Ikul and New Ikul are countries in Southern Megakawashan. They're two small islands. Both countries teamed up in 95 A.D. to make the 5 year pilgrimage to Western Megakawashan. They went around the mainland and headed through The Ofronian Waters, up to the New Greece Coast. Both countries found small countries to conquest. This is the only account of countries from other regions of Megakawashan colonizing in other places. (Besides England, they like to claim lands in Megakawashan. Wars There are 2 wars in the history of Western Megakawashan. (feel free to add more!) The War of the Milk Road (AD 75 - AD 78) {Apauperon vs. Ashington} In AD 75, tensions were high over who got to control The Milk Road. One very probable choice was Apauperon. Ashington felt that they were more worthy. A war was declared. Wars broke out on The Milk Road. Most of the casualties were traders and civilians on The Milk Road. It was apparent that Apauperon was dominant, so Ashington surrendered. The New Sussex Conquest of New Scotland (AD 85 - AD 89) {New Sussex vs. New Scotland} Inter-colonial war! This war seemed kind of useless at the time, considering they are both colonies under one rule. New Sussex didn't succeed, and the king called the war foolish.